Behind the mask of a nerd
by Biolightning
Summary: Kagome is a nerd to every one in school but when Souta makes the band tryouts and has the band over for practice will they see the real Kagome? Or is there something more to see? songfic AU R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I am back sorry for the long wait for updates and so forth any who here is one of my own ideas I don't think I have read any like this but of course I read a lot of them also if this looks like any one you have read before please tell me I like to pride myself on originality so please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own do you think I would be writing this at my home! Heck no I would be on my Airplane or the really big boats that I cant remember the name of right now. Any who me don't own you don't sue which completes the circle of life as the lawyers eat the undead zombies brains!**

Unpopular

Chapter One

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi (sp?) I have one Brother, one Mom, and a fat lazy cat named Buyo. We all live with my Grandfather at his shrine called Sunset Shrine I live in the attic. By my choice entirely it has the best view of the city and the most room in the house to put all of the random things I have in

In my room you can find many things: books, computers, swords, archery stuff, fighting gi's, and many kinds of instruments where I write my music. Yeah I said I write music I don't sing, even though I have been told that I have an awesome voice its just that…. well ….. I'm just too shy.

Well any who now that I told you a little bit about myself you must be thinking that I'm like the most popular girl in the whole school but if you ask anybody in said school they will either say "who?" or the even better answer "oh ya the nerd in my class" or my personal favorite "No." You may think this might hurt me but actually it the best thing to ever happen to me.

When I said im shy I really meant it I would rather have people ignore me then every one-pay attention I mean I don't understand how people can stand all that attention. Of course this leads me to have no friends but I never really had any outside my family. This is my story…

"MOM! Me and Souta are leaving for school now see you later!" yelled a girl about 5'1 with bluish black hair and mysterious blue eyes as she led a younger looking boy down the stairs and soon ran out of the house. "Ok be good and remember to watch out for you brother" yelled the children's mother " 'kay mom bye" the girl yelled back while running down the steps to catch up with her brother.

"Hey Souta slow down its just school if we run the whole way well be early" the girl said while jogging next to the young boy now identified as Souta "I know I just wanted to finish my homework before school" he said while slowing his pace to a quick walk "its ok Souta I was just kidding I wanted to get to the music lab early so I could burn my music on to a few disks because you and mom wanted to hear it. Oh you brought your CD player right?"

"Of course I did Kagome I always have it on me as well as all your other music you really should sing at that bar rather then just playing a CD" the girl now identified as Kagome changed her pace to a quick run to avoid the question "KAGOME!"

When Kagome reached the school she immediately went to the music department. When she arrived there she quickly unzipped her backpack and grabbed 4 blank CDs and one burned one. She put the CDs in the burner and started well burning her disks when she was finished she put her hair into a tight bun and slipped her glasses on and grabbed her CDs on the way out of the door.

She then decided to try and find Souta before school and give him one of her freshly burned CDs. She was walking through a hallway looking for Souta and not really paying attention to her surroundings when she walked straight into an open locker sufficiently scattering her stuff all over the ground. "Dam it" she whispered to her self as she kneeled and started to pick up her stuff "oh sorry bout that you should really watch where your going you know" said a boy about 5'6 with dark hair tied into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and blue/violet eyes.(brownie points to guess who)

He bent down to help her with her stuff when Kagome quickly snatched the rest of her stuff and stood and turned to leave a very confused boy with a CD that she had dropped. He then decided to pull out his CD player and listen to said disk so at least the girl and him would have something to talk about when they met again. He opened the top and carefully put the CD into the holder and closed the top when he pressed play his ears were assaulted (BL: two peanuts are walking down the street one gets assaulted lol) by the finest non-lyric music he had ever gotten the pleasure to listen to.

He then started to wonder who this girl was because he had never heard this style of music anywhere before and then decided on two possibilities one was that it was a song from another nation, just without the word, or two she made this herself. He would have to tell the gang about her and show her music to them.

Kagome got through most of her day with not too many problems and all she had left was lunch and then gym. She then set out for her favorite tree with her bag lunch in hand. When she settled down in the shade of the branches she took out her lunch contents and a few books and notebooks to finish up the days homework so she could go and work at the bar after school. After a while Souta joined Kagome under the tree with some good news.

"Kagome guess what just happened to me" he said a little excitedly while hopping from foot to foot. "um you lost your virginity" she said calmly "no something better then that" "um ok what happened?" she asked slightly confused by his previous answer "ok you know how I was going to try out for that band at lunch today" "um yeah" "well I went to try out and I got in" "well that's great good for you" "ya but the only bad part the band practice vary from each members house…" "and your point is…" Kagome said while standing up

"Well the next practice is today at our house" he said sheepishly as Kagome fell back down. "um Kagome you ok?" Souta asked with concern laced through out his voice "um yeah just shocked that's all" "um ok so how do you think moms going to react" "well I say you need to give her lots of compliments and tell her calmly and that will at least let the band in but you are so grounded" " oh thanks Kagome" Souta said sarcastically.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one next chapter you will meet the band and slight hint at pairings also please review I have this problem that every time I try to make the next chapter if I lack reviews to get me motivated or else I come up with more story ideas and that's how all my fan fictions were made I was working on a chapter and a story idea popped up and I get into that … any who please review anything from a "update soon" to a "you suck" it all makes me feel special and it helps my writing so please review and vote on your pairings I have an idea of who its going to be but if I get enough requests I will change it. ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 270 - 260 + 1 2(I think)**

**Change in the Winds**

Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews from all my wonderful reviewers (fire springs up behind bio as he grows horns and a tail) **NOW WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER 142 OTHER READERS GRRRRR voice much deeper and demonic** (some brave reader throws a candy bar at bio which he catches and starts to munch on happily) hm oh where was I oh umm… oh ya so to prevent my story from getting booted off of I will have my reviewer thanks during the story they will be hidden very carefully and if a officer is reading this um **SMOKE BOMB BOOM PSSSSSSSSH EVERYBODY SCATTER!** (Runs off and hides while throwing a disclaimer at said security officer…. If hes or she is there)

**Disclaimer: Never eat lots of frozen Pepsi ice cubes while listening to Moulin Rouge late at night while writing fan fiction! **(Gets glared at by a thousand and one book holding, lawsuit hungry, money greedy BAS… err…I… mean lawyers that's what I said you just weren't reading it correctly HA half of you probably just reread the last sentence hahahaha gets hit with a book )** Fine if no one wants my infinite wisdom then here REAL Disclaimer: I don't own you no sue and the lawyers can go to smurfin smurf!**

Kagome and Souta were walking home trying to think of a way to tell their mom of the upcoming news of his new band coming over to practice their songs WITHOUT him getting in trouble. Or to put correctly Souta was thinking of a way Kagome was just rubbing it in like adding salt on to an open wound or to balsamic vinegar. "Kaaggoommee! Your not helping at all" he cried as he continued to walk "Sorry Souta but its just so funny I mean all you have been talking about for weeks was this band tryout. Now that you got in your fretting like no tomorrow ALSO I've been trying to tell you for like the last half hour that I had a plan but you were to busy to listen!" "WHAT! You had an…oh I guess you did well out with it onna" he stopped in his tracks when Kagome sent him a ice cold glare "Err I mean sister who I love so much and will make lots of oden for" he said hopefully.

"Good I love oden and very nice cover up I almost believed it" she smiled as she started to zone out to many memories of her beloved food. "HEELLLLLOOO earth to Kagome you there?" he asked while knocking on her skull a few times "huh what" "the plan Kagome THE PLAN!" he said on the verge of yelling "oh ok this is what your going to do….."

**Skip to home**

"Mom were home!" Kagome yelled as she raced up the stairs to her room she didn't want to be in seeing distance when Souta "explained"(more like begged but with a bit more dignity) about his visitors coming later today. She figured earlier that there was no way clear way to break the news without him being grounding so her plan just would get him a week grounding, two at the most.

She then got on to her computer and logged on to and looked at all of her new reviews she had gotten for her new fiction. It was about a girl who gets pulled into Feudal Japan and pulls an arrow out of a hanyou who was under a spell. Apparently people really liked it because she got over 100 reviews just from the first chapter(boy do I wish that to happen glares ate all the readers WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL REVIEW).

Any who she was looking over her newest reviews they were from: Hieiforever, ladylillyofazra, Kazenokitsune, Atena, braindead007, Fa113n 5akura, lil mutt face grl, kirkluver2005-4ever, kyo anime, and finally MysticalElf. She was really happy with this group because they were really nice and gave her lots of constructive help. When she was done she logged off and put the computer on stand by and got started on her homework.

She then became so engrossed in her homework that she didn't hear Souta enter her room and tip toe over to her and when he was right behind her she still didn't notice not even when he started to braid her hair. When he was about two-thirds done with her braid she finally noticed him when she tried to stand up "oh hey Souta how did it go?" she asked while sitting down letting him finish the braid.

"3 day grounding as long as I find a place to practice that won't disturb her and her poker buddies tonight." "Oh well I work tonight so you can use my room but if they touch my music, my swords, or anything with the words my, mine, and not your in it I will kill them" "um ok ill make sure they don't touch anything" he said while adding the last touch to the braid "good boy now where is my oden!"

After her oden Kagome helped Souta get her room ready for his band mates. You know like get amps out tune guitars make sure every thing is working good and also hiding her music so they couldn't steal her ideas.

**Later that Night**

"Mom I'm going now cya ill be back about 12 so don't wait up" she said as she rush out of the house in a …. (To lazy to write how she looks so here it is no spaces in it

http/ www5. ocn. ne. jp/ bimi/anime- welcome- waiter4. gif

and Kagome's hair is in a braid) she took a look at her watch and saw she had plenty of time left so she decided to walk instead of running, unlike most times when she was incredibly late, so closing her eyes she continued to walk down the stairs and started to hum a song she wrote.

Actually she left early for once because she didn't want to meet Soutas new band she still didn't like to meet new people after what happened to her… but that's a different story for another time but she was gone so who cares. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she bumped into someone and making herself as well as him fall over with a "umph" "ouch sorry bout that I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologized and when she opened her eyes she was met with a huge surprise it was….

* * *

**Yes yes I'm evil oh so evil any way I know incredibly short and no singing but next time I will have a song and you will see where she works and her old life will be somewhat uncovered. Oh just to tell you now she is adopted and has another brother which you guys might meet in the 4th or 5th chapters. **

**Well cya oh and thanks for the reviews I got thank you they were great! But need more flames so I can fuel my flamethrower! Any way chow gomen-na (I don't know what that means but I think it means bye)**


	3. Chapter 3

**http/ www5.ocn.ne.jp/****bimi/anime-welcome-waiter4.gif does not work sorry. This is what she is wearing. She's wearing black shoes, black banana pants, a black apron that goes from her waist to a little below the knees, with a white long sleeve shirt and a red tie. GO TO GOOGLE AND TYPE IN waiter4.gif it will bring up a pic. Any who all those who reviewed thxs (hides from all reviewers who were mad because last chapter was a cliffy) hehehe sorry for the long update I was swamped with homework, scouting, school, world hunger, poem writing (I entered 2 of my poems in a contest I tell you if I win) and also thinking of ways to become a werewolf their so cool!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one or no one I own is equal to the quantum equilibrium of Einstein's theory of relativity of C block abcd

* * *

**

**ON TO THE STORY LOL!**

Actually she left early for once because she didn't want to meet Souta's new band she still didn't like to meet new people after what happened to her… but that's a different story for another time but she was gone so who cares. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she bumped into someone and making herself as well as him fall over with a "umph" "ouch sorry bout that I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologized and when she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of golden eyes. When her vision zoned out she noticed several other people staring at her as if she was going to die except one where it held no emotion except a smug smirk. (Which really is kind of an emotion what ever) "Watch where the hell you going wrench".

Kagome then went stiff as she directed her sights on the oh so stupid one who just invoked the wrath of **KAGOME thunder sound** "what did you just call me dog breath" the hanyou looked up at Kagome and said "I called you wretch got a problem with it?" "ya you could say that" she said as she then kicked the hanyou into one of the trees surrounding the staircase to the shrine. She then picked up a rock and threw it above the tree "ha that all you got you can't even hit me with a rock" he yelled triumphantly "wasn't trying to" she replied before walking off into the sidewalk. The hanyou then looked around and then found what she hit it was a HUGE beehive and the bees were really, _REALLY_, **REALLY** pissed and the inu-hanyou was their target. So while the inu-hanyou ran about trying to avoid the bees the rest of the group, he arrived with, continued walking up the stairs when the one with no emotion spoke"Wow! This is a great day we find a new bass guitarist, having practice at his house AND some random person just beat up Inuyasha what a great day".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'OH MAN I am so late crap crap crap crap crap (goes on about 60 more times) dam dog he just had to go and piss me off and I thought I was on time should have know I am never on time' Kagome thought to herself as she ran down the sidewalk. "5 minuets left and about 1 mile left I am so doomed" 5 minuets later "hey I made it!" she said slightly out of breath while checking in "KAGOME!" "Yes Hiten-san" she replied to a man in his mid-30's with red eyes, gold earrings, and a long braid who also owned the bar "your one hour late" he said calmly "WHAT! I just made it" "wrong it was daylight savings today so therefore you are one hour late" "dam and I was so close" Kagome said while sinking to the floor sobbing "GEEE you take all the fun out of messing with you… you know?" Hiten said while feeling slightly guilty "WHAT!" yelled Kagome "hey don't you have a job to do" Hiten said slightly scared "fine" she replied slowly closing the gap between them "but remember I will get you back. OH here is my new CD"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BACK WITH SOUTA and his new band 

"Okay Souta time to show us what your made of" "um ok Sesshoumaru" Souta replied to the one now identified as Sesshoumaru "hey just relax no matter what you CAN'T mess it up more then Kikyo and Inuyasha right Sango?" "Er right Miroku in fact the only reason is that there here is because they have SOME talent" replied Sango while trying to calm the young teens nerves "were right here you know" "what is your point Inuyasha" replied Sesshoumaru "er nothing" Inuyasha said while plugging in his amp "good" he replied while walking up to the mike "ok from the top"

**(BL: I do not own Im Just a Kid by Simple Plan)**

(Sango drums)  
(Miroku electric guitar and backup singer)  
(Inuyasha electric guitar)  
(Kikyo lead female vocals very limited in range> )  
(Sesshoumaru lead singer, lead guitar, band leader)  
(Souta bass guitar)  
(Shippo odd job music like piano, tambourine… whatever the song the needs> )

_(Verse 1)_

_I woke up it was seven  
Waited till eleven  
Just to figure out that no one would call.  
I think I got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them.  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending every day on your own  
And here it goes .. _

Chorus  
I'm just a kid and life is a nighmare  
I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world  
Is havin' more fun then me

(verse 2)  
And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time ,  
Eveyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nighmare  
I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world  
Is havin' more fun then me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And eveynight is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid (just a kid) x5

Im just a kid and life is a nightmare  
Im just a kid and I know that it's not fare

Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is ..  
Nobody wants to be alone and the world

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me, tonight

I'm all alone ...  
Tonight  
Nobody cares...  
Tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid, tonight

"Good job even for Inuyasha" "hey" everyone laughs.

* * *

BACK WITH KAGOME 

"HEY KAGOME! You have school tomorrow go home" Hiten yelled from behind the counter while serving a small group of guys "I'm just cleaning up table 4 and I'll be gone" Kagome replied while running around cleaning up the rest of the tables.

few minuets later "ok I'm going see you later and say hi to Maten for me" Kagome said while running out the door "Will do and thanks for the CD" "No problem…bye!" with that she was out the door walking down the lamp lit street.

**THE END …………………………….. ok not really at least for this chapter quick poll choose which is better of these 2 bands that I do not own **

**Linkin Park**

**Or **

**My Chemical Romance **

**Vote for which one you like more**

**PLEASE REVIEW I GET SO LONELY SO …TERRIBLY….LONELY**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off I have to say I love you all in the first two days after I posted the last chapter I got 33 reviews and over 1500 hits AWESOME I LOVE YOU ALL throws cookies at all of the loyal reviewers thank you for the reviews and you are all awesome !…….! (also those who wanted to add me to there favs should totally do it lol)  
****Second sorry if my poll caused you mental or physical harm! If so operators are standing by to help you with your problems…. coughFREAKScough of course I really shouldn't be talking!  
****Here are the scores!(this will be going on to the next chapter to)**

**12 Linkin Park**  
**8 My Chemical Romance  
****3 Green Day(how it got on the score board is still a mystery to me)**

**The reason for this was so I could go to the store and buy the best CD ……awkward silence …… just kidding in time you shall see the error in my ways! …uh wait a second … never mind!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own … WHAT! I can say something simple every once in a while GOSH.**

**Chapter 4**

Have you ever been walking down a dark, empty, street before and wonder how far your echo will carry or what you ate for breakfast on July 4th of 2003 or are you more of the stereotypical person who wander if someone is watching them. (Which in real life is quite true if you believe in the saying "big brother is watching") Well Kagome is being very stereotypical right now. Sure she has walked these streets tons of times and is strong enough to take on a full sized male bull demon hell she could even take on two of the most steroid pumped up bull demons out there. But tonight she felt very afraid and, of course, watched.

'come on Kagome you can do this! Its just a short walk from here to home in fact it will be an even shorter run' Kagome thought as she broke out into a run. Some people may think she is being stupid and say that no one was watching her but if they looked in one of the closest trees they would see a pair of bloodiest blood red eyes glowing out in the dark street. "soon Kagome we will be reunited my love. Soon my dear daughter" the pair of eyes spoke before they disappeared. ( ya I know freaky any guesses at who it might be)

Kagome ran up the steps as if hell was on her heels only tripping over a few. Then her home was in sight and she ran in closed the door and locked it. "ok that was weird" she said to herself as she walked up stairs to her room.

**MEAN WHILE A FEW MINUTES**  
**BEFORE SHE GOT HOME**

"ok guy last 2 songs then that's it for the night" stated Sesshoumaru "ok which one is first" asked Souta "Easy Target" "um hows that one go again"oh ok" "OK then on 3" yelled Sango as she started counting off on her sticks.

**(I do not own Blink 182's song Easy Target)**

-(this is for those who forgot)-  
(Sango drums)  
(Miroku electric guitar and backup singer)  
(Inuyasha electric guitar)  
(Kikyo lead female vocals very limited in range )  
(Sesshoumaru lead singer, lead guitar, band leader)  
(Souta bass guitar)  
(Shippo odd job music like piano, tambourine… whatever the song the needs )

_(verse 1)_  
_All her signals are getting lost in the ether (That's what she wanted)  
She's a landslide with a city beneath her (That's what she wanted)  
So take a good look, so you'll never forget it (That's what she wanted)  
Take a deep breath, I know I'm gonna regret it (That's what she wanted)  
_

_Chorus  
Holli's looking dry looking for an easy target  
Let her slit my throat give her ammo if she'll use it  
Caution on the road lies lies and hidden danger.  
Southern California's breeding mommy's little monster.  
_

_(verse 2)  
She's got a mission, and I'm collateral damage. (That's what she wanted)  
She's the flower that you place on my casket. (That's what she wanted)  
Savor the moment cause the memory's fleeting.  
Take a photograph, as the last train is leaving._

**THIS is where Kagome walks in and sits down unnoticed by all_  
_**

_Chorus  
Holli's looking dry looking for an easy target  
Let her slit my throat give her ammo if she'll use it  
Caution on the road lies lies and hidden danger.  
Southern California's breeding mommy's little monster. _

Better run run run run run (Holly let me out)  
Better run run run run run (Holly let me out)  
Better run run run run run (Holly let me out)  
Better run run run run run run run (Holly let me out)

As the song slowly ended applaud filled the room the group looked around to see Kagome sitting on her bed. "that was good but…" "HEY! Its you, the she-devil who beat me up. Get out now this isn't your place so get out before I call the cops on you breaking and entering and for harming a Tai-Youkai's son" Inuyasha broke in "the only thing you got on me is the harming part but that looks like you just ran into a beehive and about the breaking and entering thing it would be kind of hard because I live here you moron" Kagome replied "oh and your 5th measure of the 2ed verse was off just for your information" "and what would you know about this uh miss…" Sesshoumaru asked "Kagome and this is my room what did you expect." She replied in "duh" kind of voice "so you were really weren't kidding when you say you are related to Souta-chan" asked Sango "RIGHT! And you guys got one more song to do before I kick you out so go"

"ok then um which song is next" asked Souta "How 'bout Toxic I mean we should practice it since I did write it" asked Kikyo "ya I think we should sing my babies song" contributed Inuyasha before sliding his arm around his girlfriend in hopes to make Kagome jealous like it did to many of his followers. But it didn't have any affect on her as she was too busy on her computer 'DAM HER' "ok Kikyo your up" said Sesshoumaru as he took a seat behind Kagome and peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing because he really hated this song so therefore he didn't need to pay attention to it.

"Ok lets go"

**(I do not own Toxic by Brittney Spears nor do I want to)**

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin' _

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

x2  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see many of the band mates with many disgusted faces she then looked at Sesshoumaru as he tried to ignore her by reading her fan fiction but to no avail as his face also showed disgust but his eyes showed shock. Kagome then decided to speak up "THAT SUCKED!" "Who asked you" Kikyo snapped back "first off your band mates who have the face of someone about to vomit and second it really did suck and your voice can't even sing to something that bad DAM you suck" Kagome replied while sitting down to go back to work on her fan fiction that Sesshoumaru was indulged into (I can imagine that a dog watching a computer screen for hours on end) "Oh and what would you do miss 'just because I have all the cool stuff in my room I can tell people that their stuff sucks'" "oh you think my stuffs cool" Kagome replied while writing her fiction "AHHHHHH your unbearable" "thank you and, you guys your time is up so get out and see you at school tomorrow" "wait you go to our school?" asked Miroku, who has been trying to talk to the girl in front of him and _POSSIBLY_ grope her "duh I have to go to school sometime" she said looking at him. All of a sudden Sesshoumaru spoke "You wrote this!"

**Well good things come to those who review and since I got so many reviews and have nothing to do for a couple a day I am devoting ****it to writing FF so heres chapter 4 for all you great reviewers because I love you SO MUCH!  
And i will also try to have more plot then song ok?  
****  
OK im out of witty things to say so I getting off now  
****And the polls are still open until chapter 5 and when I put why I have them as a poll you guys will be all like "OHHHH That's what he meant"**

**So far its  
12 Linkin Park**  
**8 My Chemical Romance  
****3 Green Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how are you? … Well that's good… … … … SOOOOO 43 reviews not bad not bad at all. AWWW I suck at beating around the bush I BROKE THE HUNDRED MARK ON REVIEWS OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH GO ME GO ME IN YOUR FACE NARAKU miles away Naraku cries (don't worry I am not crazy I do this when I get a 100 on my tests). Any way back to business thanks to the reviewers and here are the poll results-**

**1st LP  
****2nd MCR  
3rd GD**

**And the reason for this poll will show itself in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: For every Inuyasha character I own I will have 10 million dollars looks around for big mounds of money OH YEAH I own nothing except the shirt on my brothers 'hand-me-down' back but the problem is that I have no younger brother HMMMMMM!**

**Thanks to BelleDayNight for helping me with the chapter motivation or this chapter wouldn't have been!**

CHAPTER 5

"NO DADDY NO" a young girl cried as she ran into a closet and held/pulled on the handle to keep it shut tight.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SHES DEAD!" a man about 5'9 with blood red eyes and dark black hair screamed as he gave chase to the young girl holding a knife. "Come Out Come Out Where Ever YOU Are." He said while slurring his words almost drunkenly.

The young girl continued to hold the door like it was her only lifeline as she whispered under her breath "please don't find me please don't find me" over and over again. Soon second turned to minuets, sweat started to build on the palm of the young girl. Then the door was ripped from her hands.

"FOUND YOU"

-+--+--+--+--+--+-

Kagome woke with a start as she darted out of bed landing in a fighting pose. When she looked around she noticed she was alone.

"Wow haven't had that dream for awhile… MAN today is going to bite," she said to herself while lying down in an attempt to fall back asleep. After a few seconds she got back up and started to dress.

"Like I am really going to be able to fall back asleep after that! And it's only four hours before I usually wake up." She then started to remember to earlier that day with Sesshoumaru.

**--+-FLASHBACK-+--**

"AHHHHHH your unbearable" Kikyo screamed as she forcefully sat down in her seat.

"Thank you and, you guys your time is up so get out and see you at school tomorrow" Kagome replied.

"Wait you go to our school?" asked Miroku, who has been trying to talk to the girl in front of him and _POSSIBLY_ grope her.

"Well duh I have to go to school sometime" she said looking at him. All of a sudden Sesshoumaru spoke.

"You wrote this!" shocking everyone except Kagome.

"Uh… wrote what" she asked utterly confused (hehehe cow hehehehe utter hehahaha)

He pointed to the screen "That! The fan fiction. Your DemiMikoMon (lol I SO just made that up off the top of my head)?"

"Well uh yeah I guess why do you read my stuff?" she replied

"Of course!" he said excitedly then regained his composure "You are invited to come to next practice where we can talk about fan fiction…stuff" he continued with no emotion.

"WHAT!" yelled Kikyo and Inuyasha together.

"Uh ok but just because those two hate it. When is the next practice?" Kagome asked while eyeing Kikyo and Inuyasha to gauge their reactions

"It is tomorrow after school Souta will show you the way"

**--+-END FLASHBACK-+--  
-Few Hours Later-**

Kagome started her walk to school with Souta sleepily following behind her when a car pulled up next to him.

"Hey Souta you want a ride?" it was Inuyasha he was driving Kikyo's hot pink Volkswagen VW (blech) with, you guessed it, Kikyo sitting in the passenger seat.

"Um yeah let me just go get my sis…" Souta was cut off by the glare Kagome was giving him "Er I mean my siskin" he corrected himself remembering that Kagome didn't like to be 'known' at school. Kikyo then got out a dictionary and looked up siskin.

"A small sharp-billed yellow-and-black Eurasian finch why would you have a siskin" Kikyo asked dumbly. (just to clairify I am not a Kikyo hater it just goes beter for this story)

"um never mind" he repied as he climbed into the back of the car. Inuyasha then sped up and honked at every passer byer on the way to school.

**-Later at school-**

"The answer is P1xV1P2xV2 that is Boyles Gas Law"

"Very good Higurashi-san (is this what teachers call students?) Ok now for this week you all will be paired up into groups of two and you will be able to choose laws that we have learned over the whole year and make a model of that law as well as write a report. You may choose your own partner," the teacher told the class

When the teacher was finished talking, everyone stood up and scattered around the room to find the 'best' partner. Many were going to find their best friend while many of the girl population went to ask Sesshoumaru if he would like to partner up, so it was fun to watch him reject everybody girls and some guys.

But back to Kagome. Kagome was sitting at her desk quietly, and hoping no one for a partner, until Kouga came up to Kagome.

"Hey baby want to be my partner for this science thingy" Kouga asked as he draped his arm around her shoulder trying to lay all the charm on THICK.

"Kouga… next time you lose at Rock, Paper, Scissors pick someone else as your bet" Kagome said in a monotone voice.

"Wh-What are you talking about? What bet" Kouga asked quite shocked

"Oh you know the bet you did right there, IN FRONT OF ME!" Kagome replied quite annoyed with his ignorance.

"Oh um ok never mind" Kouga said walking away defeated

Kagome turned back around only to be disturbed, once again; by a tap on the shoulder she turned to see Sesshoumaru.

"Want to be partners and no this isn't part of a bet," he stated to her with a grin on hir face

"I don't know won't your fan club be angry" Kagome asked while peering around him to see many, really weak, angry glairs.

"Probably but its going to be you their after not me" Sesshoumaru stated

Kagome chuckled at that "ok I guess it looks like I'm your partner" she replied

-+--+--+-**AFTER SCHOOL**-+--+--+-

Kagome was walking home after school alone because Souta was in the 'cool group' now and would get a lift she would obviously be left alone (duh). As she walks she slowly slipped her headphones on and pressed play on her CD player as one of her songs she was working on started to come on. As the piano music started to begin she started to sing to the words.

**(BL: I do not own 'Only Hope' composed by Mandy Moore)**

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

**(Violinstarts to enternow)**

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

When the song was finished she looked around to see she was at home. She then went to open the door and stepped in and walked to the kitchen table to start her home work when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Its Been Awhile Hasn't It, My Dear Kagome"

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHA Please don't hate me I'm just a very good looking pawn in the great game of chess we are forever playing Please review and try to guess who the "grabber" is lol! OH Happy Turkey Day Everyone**

**PLEASE REVIEW or a small boy in Ireland will be crying**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha I know many of you hate me for the cliffy and just to say I like doing that to you guys hehehe (backs off slowly from the angry reviewers) hahaha Well thanks for the reviews.**

**I'm going to clear something's up here:**

**1st off demons do exist in this day and age.**

**2nd they do wear different things each day I'm just clothing challenged so if anyone wants to you know help me it would be greatly appreciated.**

**3rd the difference between 'nerd Kagome' and 'cool Kagome' is that 'nerd Kagome' has a hair bun, thick glasses, baggy clothes, has the appearance of a weak girl with no confidence slightly pale.  
'Cool Kagome' consists of a bluish-black hair braid, contacts, regular clothes, has the sign of muscle and healthy tan**

**I know its like impossible for these changes but its true she can change her appearance which will be revealed all in good time. Also if your like wondering why can't Sesshoumaru tell that the 2 are 1 and the same its because of their names at school (in my mind) students call each other by last names unless there friends and outside of school Kagome is called Kagome or sister.**

**4th yes I know Sesshoumaru seems out of character or OC but his personality is different because his father didn't die in the feudal era his father is still alive and the time shown in this fic with Sessho was when some one beat up inu (His reaction: yay) and when he found out his favorite author was right their(his reaction: REALLY OMG) so of course he would be happy.**

**5th heh someone told me that Shippo wasn't mentioned in the story yet and just to clear it up I just wanted to put him in the band he will be in later.**

**6th heh heh I forgot…**

**7th P1xV1P2xV2 that is Boyles Gas Law is part of science I think someone asked me this.**

**Well that's all I got for now so ON TO THE STORY!…!**

**Disclaimer: I own the inu cast! Seriously I bought them from a monkey, who bought it from a bird, who got it from his cousin, who stole it from his neighbor, who happened to be the owner, in a dark alley where I had to pay $9.50 for them and then he got arrested and then the inu crew were taken away as evidence AND I NEVER GOT MY $9.50 back! So now I don't own… gosh.**

**Chapter 6  
****(the best one yet)**

"Its Been Awhile Hasn't It, My Dear Kagome" said the mysterious 'grabber' while holding her tight while she struggled against him.

"Jakotsu if you do not release me I WILL make it so you can never have your 'fun' with your boyfriend ever again" Kagome said evenly with slight amusement in her voice suddenly she was released.

"AWWW Kagome you never let me have any fun" pouted Jakotsu while he brought his sister into a hug "it's been awhile huh"

"Too long" Kagome answered while returning the hug to her brother "so how's the band?"

"Not bad me and Bakki got married about a month ago and since we were on tour we couldn't come and tell you yet," he said while releasing her and sitting in the nearest chair "oh and the rest of them are here too." He said pointing up at the ceiling " their upstairs right now your …err … our mom is trying to find enough room for us all "

"Oh ok but you didn't invite me to the wedding and I had it all planed out and every thing" she cried while a few tears escaped he eyelids

"Come on stop with the fake tears you wouldn't have wanted to come any way with all the fan girls crying on complete strangers shoulders some threaten while others getting drunk… actually it was quite fun to watch you should have been there you would have loved all the trashy girls!" he said playfully while getting up to start running.

"JAKKI!" Kagome yelled while giving chase.

**Hear Speak See  
No evil**

Kagome was walking out the front door with Souta on their way to the Dog's House (lol) when Bankotsu came running around the side looking dishelved with only pants on.

"HIDE ME Jakotsu and your mom want me try on more of dresses their making," he said panicked while continuing to run behind a tree.

"BAKKI! OH BAKKI! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE!" Jakotsu yelled while running out from the shrine with a dress in hand.

"Souta this is why I never want you to be alone with Jakotsu" Kagome said teacherly to Souta.

"Um ok" he replied while watching Jakotsu run back behind the shrine "uh ok… lets go to band practice why did Sesshoumaru want you to come again"?

"I think it was because he secretly loves me and wants to coerce me out of my cloths… OR it could be that he read my stuff on my Fan Fiction account and he's a fan or something but who knows besides if that trashy girl sings again I get to make fun of her" Kagome replied.

"Uh ok but if you think Kikyo is bad wait till you meet Kagura" Souta said "She's like total stereotypical cheerleader/popular person on sugar being injected with adrenaline plus she is SOOO money happy she can spend like $100,000 in 60 seconds so obviously its another reason why she like Sesshoumaru"

"How do know this and why do you know her?" Kagome asked

"Um well she's kind of following Sesshoumaru in hopes to be his girlfriend she even is the president of the Sesshoumaru Fan club. Where she leads about three-fourths of the schoolgirl population… anyway I know this because the band gave me a book of who to talk to and who to not talk to. It has something about everyone in school maybe even the 'school' you."

"Ok… I will take your word for it" she replied while continuing to walk towards the designated house.

"Don't you want to know what they put in about you" Souta said eagerly almost exploding with joy while rummaging through his backpack "I mean I could look it up right now I have the book right here…somewhere".

"It's ok I really don't care its like throwing mud at a politician, you go to jail and they just look better for getting assaulted … wait … what?" she replied

"Um ok so you want to know or not?" he asked

"Souta I don't care it most likely says something like 'a big nerd, no friends recorded, highest grades in school, eats lunch by herself under a tree writing on paper, so in conclusion is ok to try to talk to but BEWARE **SOCAL SUICIDE**(that's me!) Or something along those lines" Kagome said casually

"UHG you cheated you already looked at it that's no fair" Souta whined while jamming the book back in to his bag.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied while changing her pace from a walk to a jog.

"KAGOME! … You don't know where it is do you?" he said with amusement in his voice.

**Hear Speak See  
No Evil**

"WOW this is their place?" Kagome asked astonished while looking at the huge gate located in front of a huge white mansion.

"That's what the directions say" Souta replied as he went up to the bell by the gate and pressed it.

"How may I help you?" an old female voice said from the bell box.

"um were here for the band practice" Souta said

"Ah yes come in" and with that the voice stopped and the gates slowly opened

"OOOOO look at the servos working it has to have at least a 8.3 mega hertz motors to go that smoothly" Kagome said in awe while running her hands on the gate "do you think they'll mind if I took the gate apart?"

"I do believe they would mind. It keeps the crazy, money greedy fan girls out," said a voice from behind Kagome.

"Hey Miroku, Sango when did you guys get here?" Souta greeted to his fellow band mates.

"A little after you we both live down the street when we saw you guys walking down here" replied Sango while walking into the house. When they got to the door it slowly opened and there stood an old woman in miko clothes and a little behind them stood a man in black and white suit (butler).

"Good evening youngsters" said the old lady who then turned to Kagome and Souta "I am Kaede the maid and caretaker here. And that over there is Myoga the butler" the man in the corner bowed. "May I ask who you two are"?

"Hi I'm Souta and that's Kagome," replied while pointing to said woman "and were here for the band practice and she's here for um Fan fiction stuff for later"

"Ah yes the young master said that you could help me if you would like until they are done practicing" Kaede said to Kagome while walking off

"Ok see you later Souta, Sango, and um what's your name bye" Kagome said while walking off after Kaede. Sango then walk behind Miroku and said

"Wow that's a first one person who forgot the 'great Mirokus' Name"

"Hahaha very funny Sango just go upstairs," he said dryly after the shot at his ego.

"Ok but don't do anything to her she's to nice. SO no groping." Sango said while following Souta upstairs.

**Sorry but that's it. The next one you wont have to wait as long for because its already started so cya and remember if Inuyasha dead and his sword is gone, Kikyo is dead because of a sword slash in the stomach, and Sesshoumaru is also there with a bloody sword. ITS ALL NARAKUS FAULT!**

**Please review it make me happy and motivated and if you do I will give you SMILILYS **

**;-> :0 - /-0 0:) :-8) :() :Q '-) -0 :- -) 8- :- :-r8- ,( :- :-v :-S:-& **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for the long update but um… well to be honest I wrote a little bit after my last chapter but I haven't written since then except for now which you are reading so to say I am sorry I am making this chapter 1000 words longer and that's not including the author note (sticks tongue out at BelleDayNight for saying that it doesn't count and sticks tongue out again for the "song not counting either" comment)**

**OK now for the fun news I would like to thank Kari&Joki for being my first twin reviewers yes I said it 2 reviewers in one reviews so thank you for that. Also to the reviewers of oh so little faith I will never just stop writing a story it will tear me apart from the inside until I get annoyed with myself. So until this fic is done I will devote my life to it and only it (except for a minor story here and there) so I won't quit. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and YOU ROCK:) **

**I am also sorry to say this is sort of a filler chapter so sorry.**

**-AND ON TO THE STORY-**

**Disclaimer: (crowd moans) OH come now at least I try to make it funny before the actual story so LIVE WITH IT … OK … I don't own you don't sue so pickle my walnuts and color me blue and soon you will be talking pirate too. OK it wasn't so bad (gets hit with cupcake) who throws a cupcake honestly! (I also don't own that quote the writer of "Goldmember" does)**

" Ok now you cut the ingredients into bite-sized pieces and add to the pot." Kagome said while cutting the daikon, (**white Japanese radish**) potatoes, carrots, and other ingredients into bite sized pieces.

"Then you let it simmer for a couple of hours add some water and soy sauce a few hours before you serve but if you let it cook longer it WILL taste so much better" Kagome told Kaede as she place the pot on the stove and set it to simmer.

"And that's how you make oden add a little sake and there you go grown mans favorite drink and food" Kagome said cheerful happy that she could talk about her favorite food to someone

"Oh thank you child the master tai-youkai said he was craving this dish but I did not know where to start so I thank you. I am in you dept." Kaede said gracefully with a bow.

"Uh … No problem I guess I mean I make this stuff at the bar all the time but um… well you could show me the, well I don't know, electronic gate outside and show me how it works?" Kagome asked with a hopeful grin. Keade looked at Kagome with a weird look

"…. You are a weird child ne but I will show you it if that is what you truly wish" she said while leading Kagome out of the room and to the front gate.

**-With Souta -**

"Hey Souta what's up" ask a young fox boy, with orange hair, sitting on a desk or at least one of them in the giant room.

"Um hi … uh who are you?" he ask while grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck as if he should know who he is but forgot.

"Oh good Souta you're here and I see you've met Shippo," stated Sesshoumaru walked in to the music room and straight to the computer nudging Shippo aside so he could access the said machinery.

"Uh who?" Souta stated stupidly while again rubbing the back of his neck.

"He is Inuyasha's and my younger brother. His father died when he was young and our father, who was Shippo's father's friend, adopted him." Sesshoumaru stated while typing in his password.

"Um ok but I really didn't have to listen to his life story you know" Souta informed while shaking hands with Shippo "I mean its great that Inuyasha in now not the only other heir to your fathers title and all but why is he here?" he asked trying to clarify.

"Well he told you my 'life story' because most people ask why I don't look like him or Inuyasha, **Thankfully**, and then they go on to ask him why I was adopted and Sesshoumaru gets annoyed and instead of disposing of them he clarifies the first time. As for the reason I'm here is because I'm part of the band" Shippo answered cheerfully while avoiding Inuyasha's thrown objects for the thankfully joke.

"Yes he's actually a music prodigy and he already knows how to play several instruments on a pro level" Sesshoumaru said "and Inuyasha if you do not stop throwing things in this room I will ask Souta to go and retrieve his sister and beat the crap out of you…AGAIN" emphasizing AGAIN with a small smirk escaping his lips.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD AND SHE… wait she's here on the premises like. Here in the building?" Inuyasha said while adorning an evil look and pacing back and forth "Hey Sess is dad here tonight?"

"…Yes but why does that matter?" he replied while arching an elegant brow before catching what he said "AND how many time's have I told you not to call me that oh so DEMEANING name!" he voiced with venom lacing every single words and face forming a well-practiced scowl.

"… One Thousand Three Hundred Twenty Two" stated in a calculated voice then went to a more concerned/evil look "but is he going to be here the whole night?"

"I think he is but again why is this important." He said while a confused arc of a eyebrow found its way to his face "ALSO where is that 'girlfriend' you are so fond of, Kayko or something like that I would like to start without her but we cant." He said while secretly grinning on the inside.

"See I told you she was good she's even growing on you where we can't even start a practice without her" Inuyasha chirped happily

"Ah but Inuyasha you didn't let me finish I was going to say because if she came in while practicing she would end up WHINING and CRYING and RUINING the GOOD practice" Sesshoumaru said with emphasis on many key word.

"YOU know what I going to let that one slide you…you DOG because I have something great planed tonight" Inuyasha said darkly while walking behind the drums to set up and plan for the upcoming event.

"Ok ANYWHO lets set up and get ready for practice" Shippo said while yanking Souta by the arm to the instruments while Sesshoumaru silently got up and walked out the room the same time when Miroku walked in with a handful of boxes.

"Hey Inu, Souta, Shippo come help me and Sango bring the rest of the computer recording stuff and also bring the lighting up from down stairs" Miroku said while placing the boxes on the floor near the desk and rushing to the door to help Sango through the door.

"MIROKU I SAID I GOT IT SO STOP TRYING TO HELP ME!" Sango yelled while pushing by Miroku's helping hands and plopping the things on the ground, which turned to make a sickening crunch. "Um… Come on guy there's more stuff down stairs lets go and get it," she said while hurrying out the door knocking over Inuyasha (**who got up to go help move boxes**) and narrowly missing Kikyo.

"Watch it" Kikyo hissed at her for narrowly missing her shoes but useless for she was half way down the stairs already. After checking her shoes for smudges she walks over to Inuyasha to check him out "OH Inu-Poo did that mean girl hurt you? Are you okay? Inuyasha HELLL OOOO anyone in there?" she asked while lightly taping on his head.

"Wha-what happened" Inuyasha asked going out of his daze and standing up "Oh yeah the stuff I'll be right back you guys"

"OK… are you guy's SURE Inuyasha wasn't dropped on his head as a baby? Because I'm pretty sure they can get a good psychologist with the money they have." Souta asked slightly confused by the display the hanyou just showed while Miroku nodded a silent yes to Souta and walked over to set up the recording instruments.

"OF COURSE HE WASN"T DROPPED ON HIS HEAD AS A BABY! THE PROOF OF THAT IS HIS GIRLFRIEND! … Me." She said standing in a dignified manner while swinging her hands from her sides to her chest trying to emphasize the greatness and honor of being a tai-youkai's son girlfriend.

---

**-(BL: I guess I am going to mention this now; Since humans and demon live side by side now a days their happy and all but they are still 2 different cultures so while Human's have presidents (Head Leaders) following with statesmen and such the Demons don't.  
They have a main power that they split into 4 main power groups; North, South, East, and West after that it splits into more groups under the command by 2 main groups; Northeast, Northwest, Southeast, and Southwest these are like nobles and royals.  
As you can see the North and South groups are the more powerful ones. They are located in the Northern and Southern part of the globe. These two Groups keep themselves pure (no human married into) although there are stories that leak out and in reality everybody is ok with demon/human marriages.  
Ok but back to the tai-youkai thing. I'm going to make the tai-youkai an ambassador equivalent so he has a lot of official business and has the title. So that's all for my history lesson on the world of demon/human relationships)-**

---

"Ah yeah um sorry then" Souta said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck and taking a few steps back and looking for possible escape routes just in case Kikyo was also dropped on her head as well.

"Ah Kikyo I thought I heard your voice. Now that your here we can start. Where did Inuyasha and Sango go?" Sesshoumaru asked mildly interested.

"He went down stairs to get the rest of the recording equipment," Shippo answered while jumping on to Souta's back **(Shippo is like 9 years old but small for his age but not as small as in the anime/manga and no I'm not going to make either of them gay. This is just brotherly sorta thing like Shippo does in the anime crawls on people's heads, backs, and legs…) **

"Well when he gets back we will start recording. So get ready," Sesshoumaru said walking over to his guitar and plugging into the amp and about to do a few practice chords when someone shouted from downstairs.

"YOU!" followed by a soft "hi Inuyasha"

**-BACK A FEW MINUTES DOWN STAIRS-**

"Kagome child could you bring the oden to the Master Tashio-Sama's study?" Kaede asked Kagome serving some of the oden into a big bowl.

"Um I guess. Where is it again" Kagome replied searching for a spoon while trying not to drop the house's main gate motor hidden within her shirt.

"Down the hall to the right oh no wait I am sorry child I meant to say up the hall to the left"**(BL: This is a joke to myself about a secretary at my school who is really nice and sweet but has some of the worst directions in the world so if your reading this and you happen to be the said secretary I'm sorry but you know I had to say it somewhere) **Kaede said placing the bowl of oden on a tray along with a glass of water and handing said tray to Kagome who plopped a spoon in to the yummy concoction.

"Hey Kaede do you think I could get a tip from him if I smile at him enough" Kagome said cheerfully while walking up the hallway and entering through the open oak doors on the left.

"YOU!" … "hi Inuyasha".

**-BACK A FEW MORE MINUTES DOWN STAIRS-**

"Hey dad you here?" Inuyasha asked from the entry of his fathers study arms full of equipment.

"I'm here Inuyasha" Inutaisho replied while waving his son in from behind the mountain of paper work upon his desk. Which he had organized into three very nice piles; The Urgent Pile, The More Urgent Pile, and of course, The Most Urgent, but shall stay at the bottom of work list but be blamed on the cat for not getting done, Pile 'note to self: must get cat'. "What can I do for you Inuyasha?"

"Nothing much just a question" he replied while walking behind his father's desk and placing the boxes down on the ground.

"And that is?" Inutaisho asked while continuing the assortment of stamping, signing, and writing he was suppose to do. **(Comes with the title)**

"Well what would happen if someone assaulted **(BL: two peanuts are walking down the street one gets assaulted**) a tai-youkai's son?" Inuyasha asked while looking at his father, gauging his reaction.

"That would depend on what the person did to you I guess… Why who beat you up? And if it was Sesshoumaru again I really don't care" Inutaisho said somewhat annoyed while slowing down on his work.

"No it wasn't Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said while telling his father the story about Kagome exaggerating some parts completely and emphasizing other parts with his hands.

"Well I guess that's pretty bad and it may become a case of some jail time but I think I will have to meet this person first" Inutaisho said standing up and walking around his desk taking a few sniffs of the air "But first I will have to eat" he said while sitting back down behind his three organized mountains

"Mr. Tashio Kaede-sama said to bring this to you and I…" Kagome started but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"YOU!" Inuyasha yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Kagome.

"Hi Inuyasha is your father here I was told to give him this tray of food" Kagome said casually trying to look around the room for the head of the household.

"WELL GET OUT YOUR NOT ALLOWED HERE BECAU…" Inuyasha started but was cut off by his father.

"Inuyasha is that the person who beat you up?" Inutaisho asked while standing up. Then walking to the front of his desk he turned and glared at the new incomer with an emotional facade.

"Uh y-yes it is" Inuyasha said quite shocked by his father's reaction to Kagome.

The two figures stood apart silently glaring about each other, each studying the other closely almost waiting for the other to make a move when the great dog demon leaped at Kagome and quickly went behind her grabbing the tray of food and raising it is a harmful position above his head before placing it on the ground and saying loudly and gruffly…

"Ah good Kagome does this mean you taken my offer to heart about becoming my beautiful wife?" Inutaisho asked his face doing a complete 180 as he swiped Kagome into a deep bear hug Err… I mean Dog hug. **(bear demons don't hug nearly as hard as dogs)**

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY DRUNKARD" Kagome said while playfully hitting him on the head and squeezing out of his air compressing hug "and besides I still haven't seen a ring yet my love so their can be no wedding" Kagome said while stepping back a few step grinning madly at the great dog demon.

"If you want a ring I can get you one as big as you want and I'll even let you pick the color. Heck and if you except now I'll even through in a car of your choice and in any color all for those 6 words I would like to hear" Inutaisho said also grinning madly at the young girl in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha yelled shocked to no end.

"Inuyasha I don't think those are the 6 words your father was aiming for" Kagome stated calmly.

**HAHAHAHAHAHa … Ahem ah yes well CLIFFY AHAHAHAHAHAHA so until next time so um yeah …awkward silence…. Oh and I will now make all my chapters at least 2000 words or more so at least they will be longer so cya! OH and in the words of a good friend. **

"**Woah...the dad is totally flirting!"  
You know who you are**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**HAHAHAHA! I seriously loved your guys reviews HAHAHAHA. Ahem… thank you for that but I still liked the reviews anyway. For those of you whose first time reading my story and think I am crazy by now please don't I am just like this… any who again thank you for the reviews they ranged from "I'm like... totally confused..." to "OMG InuTaisho ROCKS!" and then my personal fav "WTF MATE" ok nobody actually said mate but whatever.**

**OK about the last chapter, which I liked completely because of the cliffy hehehe (snicker-snicker), um where was I oh yes last chapter as I am sad to say was a filler as well as the introduction of Shippo as well as… well you know the whole … flirtation thing PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Oh no ones there ha ok onto the ALMIGHTY AND ALPOWERFUL DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER / RIDDLE: What is greater than God, More evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich don't need it, and if you eat it, you'll die?**

**Give up?  
**

**The answer to the riddle is "nothing." Nothing is greater than God. Nothing is more evil than the Devil. The poor have nothing. The rich need nothing. And if you eat nothing, you'll die. Which is what I own NOTHING**

"If you want a ring I can get you one as big as you want and I'll even let you pick the color. Heck and if you except now I'll even through in a car of your choice and in any color all for those 6 words I would like to hear" Inutaisho said also grinning madly at the young girl in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha yelled shocked to no end.

"Inuyasha I don't think those are the 6 words your father was aiming for" Kagome said calmly.

"You know Miss Kagome is right son those were not the words I wanted to hear" Inutaisho said while waging his finger at Inuyasha before turning his stare at Kagome "But! What is this I hear about you hitting on my son?"

"Oh you don't know?" Kagome said nonchalantly while staring at Inupapa " and here I thought you were just some smart, crazy, old drunk who came to my bar to get a drink and ask out almost every one in the bar." She ended with a quick nod of the head to show that she was done talking.

"Wait… what?" Inuyasha asked somewhat stupefied "You met her at a bar?"

"Well yes" Inutaisho started sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I … it's a funny story really becau…"

"So all those times you said you had to have those 'business meetings' you were really getting drunk off your ass?" Inuyasha said disbelievingly.

"No! That's is where your wrong. I got shamelessly drunk AFTER I had those meetings. HECK! Sometime even with the coworkers and clients of those meetings." Inutaisho said trying to clarify his way out of the grave Kagome dug for him who had, at the moment, a very big amused smirk on her face.

"Father is there something wrong down here?" Came Sesshoumaru's monotone voice from outside the door. Inutaisho turned to greet the elder son who was grateful for the quick subject change that was given to him.

"What can I do for you Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho replied happily to his son

"I was wondering why one of our guitarist is down here conversing with you instead of upstairs practicing!" Sesshoumaru stated fiercely, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Oh… yeah I'll be right there" Inuyasha said slowly while picking up the equipment he brought in and running upstairs leaving a silent total of 3 people staring at each other. Or was until Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left following the quickly retreating Inuyasha.

"WOW! That was awkward." Kagome said loudly to no one particular before contently chatting with Inutaisho.

**-With Souta –**

"… No way the Hulk could kick Batman's smart pedophilic ass any day" Shippo argued while handing out the sheet music to everyone.

"Have you seen the stuff batman uses? He is like a fricken genius and would so win the whole... wait what do you mean 'pedophilic' ass?" Souta asked with confusion evident all over his face.

"Oh come on! He lives in a huge secluded mansion with like three teenagers. That SO qualifies as a pedophile!" Shippo answered slightly ecstatic while dropping the papers in the process.

"…Well… he could still kick Hulks butt any day" combated while helping Shippo pick up the dropped sheets when the title of one caught his eye "Iris?"

"Yeah. Its one of the few songs that Inuyasha and Kikyo wrote and we all liked" Shippo said while looking for his instruments for the upcoming song "did you see where I put my mandolin?"

"Um yeah over there" Miroku replied. Pointing over to the wall near Sango who was practicing for the upcoming song. **(I Hope everyone knows why he knew it was there)**

"Oh ok… Hey Inuyasha Sesshoumaru was just looking for you" Shippo stated while grinning at Inuyasha while walking over to grab his mandolin "did he find you?"

"Yes I found him now can we please get started on this practice" Sesshoumaru asked while grabbing his instrument (**BL: by the way if I didn't have spell check the word instrument would have been misspelled for the 5th or 6th time now. Just thought you would like to know)**

"Ok if everyone ready lets start this," said a slightly irritated Sesshoumaru who shot a small annoyed glare at Inuyasha who was just now strapping on his instrument and walked up to the mike. **(By the way in this band Sesshoumaru is the main vocals but if you write a song and want to sing it you can and will!)**

**I DON"T OWN "IRIS" THE GOO GOO DOLLS DO!**

Verse 1

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Verse 2

And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

Chorus 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus 

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Chorus 

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

"OMG that was like totally fabulous Sesshoumaru-sama! That was SOOOOOO great you really should be like totally famous! Now all you need is a girlfriend like myself and you would be like totally popular." Said a high nasally voice who was applauding loudly.

"Uh who let Kagura in?" Inuyasha's voice said from over the speakers.

"HuH? … Well when I was like on my seventh walk around your guys house. I totally saw that the gate was open. So I like let myself in and started hearing the MONDO music and just had to see Sesshoumaru-sama sing." Kagura replied quite fast while walking over to Sesshoumaru.

"Wait you said that the gate was open" Souta inquired quite worriedly while putting down his instrument.

"Uh yeah, you runt, I just like totally said that already." Kagura replied while glaring at Souta for ruining her 'Sesshoumaru time'. But Souta didn't care for he was already running downstairs mumbling something about someone.

"OK practice over. Someone go tell Souta and his sibling that I can't meet up with them later I have to get rid of Kagura" Sesshoumaru said while rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Ok see you later Sesshoumaru" Miroku said quietly while leading the others out quickly earning a slap from Sango when he shoved her out a little to quickly and a little to low for her liking **(come on I had to but that somewhere in the fic).**

-With Kagome – 

Kagome was being pulled out to the front of the house by Souta who was yelling things like 'I thought I told you to NOT touch it because it wasn't yours' which she replied 'But Kaede said I helped her so much I could have something special, I mean sure main gate lock and motor were not the choices given but I don't see what the problem is I mean it…' she tried to continue her argument but couldn't from the glares from her two captors.

Anyway after Kagome was forced by Souta and Inutashio to put the main gates parts back she said her goodbyes to Inutaisho who had to return to the dreaded paperwork mountains. Souta and Kagome then continued home talking about the various musical things or were until Kagome stopped abruptly.

"Souta I want you to listen vary carefully. OK?" she commanded while Souta looked at her curiously before reluctantly nodding his head in a silent answer "Good. Now I want you to run home and get Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Tell them to put up a shield around the shrine and to hurry. Then I want you guy to stay there. Got it?" She questioned while looking at him seriously.

"Y-yeah" Souta managed to squeak out. Trembling softly at his sister's fierceness.

"Ok, now go" she commanded. Pointing the way to run "NOW!" and with that he sprinted down the street like hell on his heels. She watched him run before turning around glaring full force at a tree and yelling "COME OUT YOU GODFORSAKEN COWARD!"

A soft chuckle was heard as a figure jumped down from said tree "never could stay hidden from you now could I Kagome? But neither could you from me" the voice said softly still chuckling menacing

"What the hell do you want you bastard?" Kagome said through gritted teeth while looking at the man venomously.

"Now that is no way to treat your only father. Now is it?" the figure said reprimanding his daughter.

"I HAVE NO FATHER JUST AN ASS WHOLE NAMED NARAKU" she yelled. Fury getting the best of her as she ran and punched at the figure who dodged easily and jumped into the tree.

"We will meet again Kagome and next time you and your brother will be mine again" He said before disappearing into the darkness leaving a shocked and crying Kagome

'Dam he's back' she thought before rising to her feet and slowly returning home.

* * *

**YAY IM DONE! That was fun to do Kagura's part :) Anywho I thank you for your reviews and would still like you guys to continue reviewing. Also I am nowat the fun part in my story Heheheh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK guy I seriously love all of you… except you in the back with the red polka dot shirt… oh well sorry Mr. President… ANYWHO thank you for being patient with me and my longer than a year update because I was going through a kind of self doubt phase brought on by a workload of stress… but I am mostly over it and I am happy to be writing again! Ok so on to the story.**

**HAH I actually meant on to the Disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own every other anime/ manga except this one so me no own… ok fine I own nothing because I'm poor and happy compared to being rich and happy.**

**OK so let's do this AYA err I mean YAY**

**CHAPTER 9**

**(WOOT)**

_Once upon a time there was a young princess and a young prince who were siblings under a charitable and powerful king. The king cherished his children above all other things and would do anything for them… even keep them prisoners in the castle to maintain their wellbeing. Now it was said that it was either insanity or a curse, which befell the king, but eventually he changed… he grew crazy and began to destroy the kingdom and everyone who resided in it. This man was soon was soon caught just before he harmed his two children and with a final vow he looked at his children and spoke " I promise we will be together again, and when we are, I will make sure we will stay together and safe forever."_

**-YARFLE-**

"Higurashi"

Kagome turned her head towards the sound and quickly adjusted her glasses to hide her wary and tired eyes.

"Morning Tashio-san!" she asked in an awfully cheery voice. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I wanted to know how far you have gotten on your half of the science assignment." Sesshoumaru said in a forced monotone voice. Kagome looked at him for a moment as if he was crazy before remembering the said project assignment.

"OH I am so sorry I have been completely busy as of late and I have been overloaded," she said in a frantic voice as she began to tug at her hair. Sesshoumaru gave her appearance a once over "Yes, apparently you spent much time in the sun recently" he said while noting her new tan.

Kagome looked down at herself wondering what he was talking about when her eyes widened a bit ' crap I forgot to change that' she thought while thinking quickly of a excuse "oh well my mom got sick of my paleness and used some of that tanning oil on me" she said while silently give herself a pat on the back.

"Ok… just make sure you get your half done because I do not wish to be brought down by anyone, including you!" he spoke in slightly higher tone before he turned and walked down the hallway while Kagome waited until he was gone before letting out a sigh and sliding to the floor thinking 'if only he knew…'

**--**

For the last few weeks Kagome and Jakotsu, as well as a few others, spent long nights going around town searching for Naraku as well as placing barriers up in place he wasn't. The barriers were made by holy priests and specialized to keep out certain types of demons or people, and in this case Naraku. Now may be wondering why they are out looking for him instead of trying to go into hiding?

Well let's put it this way: if a lemming jumps off a cliff and lands on a Mafia Boss's car, this act causes the boss to become angry and sends out Hit men to kill the lemming's family. So what are the lemmings to do? Hide in their nice and safe burrows or go jump off different cliffs in hopes of hitting the Mafia's car again…. Ok bad example but to stay still and have him be the hunter is out of the question.

But back to Kagome, who was softly dozing, came to full attention as the bell rung signifying the day had ended and thus freeing the prisoners (students/teachers) from their bindings and into the free world of the weekend.

Kagome quickly stood up. Then she walked over to her locker and unlocked it and slowly began to place all her things inside giving them a longing look before closing the door at walking toward the exit.

'Sorry Sesshoumaru but you might have to finish that project on your own' was her final thought before rushing outside and meeting Jakotsu and Bakotsu all the while slipping out of her outer uniform showing her under clothing which consisted of the more form fitting kind and lastly she undid her bun before hoping into the car.

"The board is set, the pieces are placed…. The game begins…" was the final thing heard before the car zoomed away towards the nicer side of the town.

**Yes I know short but the next one will come out soon and it will be great! And to show how great I will allow announcer guy Johnee Appleseed to take it away…**

**Are you ready for underhand deals, chases, and ACTION PACKED fighting, GOOD so be ready to laugh because in the coming chapters someone will die in the next installment of… KILL BILL er I mean KILL NARAKU…..**

**Thanks Johnee. Yeah so I can't wait for the next chapter myself and I might just review to make myself more motivated! (HINT HINT HINT HINT) **


End file.
